Perto de Você
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Yona não consegue evitar sentir-se culpada pela tristeza de Hak, e chega à conclusão de que deve deixá-lo ir embora, porque ele não faz nada além de sofrer. Mas o que ela vai fazer se só o que quer é estar perto dele ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Baseada na série Akatsuki no Yona e na música "Close to You", de Rihanna.

(Nenhum personagem me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Mizuho Kusanagi, a criadora desta maravilhosa história)

**N/A:** Oneshot com muita angústia, eu queria fazer Yona sofrer um pouquinho, na maioria das fics de Angst que li de Hak/Yona, quem sofre muito é Hak, e eu quis fazer um pouco de justiça para o coitado, hahaha.

A história situa-se por volta do capítulo 110, depois que Yona percebe que está apaixonada por Hak, embora não siga a história original. Divirtam-se.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Cerca de Ti", de TierKitchiero. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**PERTO DE VOCÊ**

Yona não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além dele, pensava em seus cabelos negros e lisos que emolduravam-lhe despreocupadamente o rosto quadrado e viril; pensava em seu pescoço, que desprendia um aroma fresco e doce, que a fazia lembrar-se da floresta que cercava a Tribo do Vento, um aroma que ela reconheceria sem dificuldade em qualquer lugar; pensava em suas mãos, grandes e calejadas, que davam-lhe segurança toda vez que seguravam as mãos dela, pequenas e delicadas; pensava em seu sorriso, um sorriso triste que ele levava consigo desde que eles tinham deixado o castelo; ela percebia que a felicidade que refletia-se em seus lábios não chegava-lhe aos olhos, seus belos olhos azuis que eram como tempestades cinzentas e desoladas. Ela sentia raiva, tristeza e impotência com aquele azul tão vazio, queria vê-lo sorrir de verdade, queria que seus olhos se tornassem um céu azul sem nuvens, cheios de esperança que ele tinha quando eles eram crianças.

Queria vê-lo feliz, roda noite ela fazia um debate mental e formulava soluções para vê-lo alegre, se martirizava pensando que era por causa dela que Hak não conseguia alcançar a felicidade, talvez o fato de ela tê-lo submetido às ordens de seu pai fosse a principal razão de sua infelicidade, ela que egoisticamente forçava-o a acompanhá-la e a protegê-la, tinha arruinado-lhe a vida; ele não tinha nenhuma obrigação de escoltá-la, não estava acorrentado pelo sangue de dragão, e em toca não recebia nada, em troca de sua energia, seu tempo, sua vida gasta com ela. Yona chorava em silêncio todas as madrugadas, sentindo-se miserável, culpando-se pela tristeza de Hak, e queria se tornar forte, física e mentalmente, queria não ter que precisar dele, queria deixá-lo em liberdade, mas não podia.

Todas as manhãs ela o observava tão discretamente quanto possível, e percebia desesperança, impaciência e raiva, ela via-o distante e isso lhe doía, estava consciente de que tinha sido ela quem provocara o distanciamento entre eles, pois exigira que ele parasse com as brincadeiras e que não a aborrecesse mais. Agora se arrependia, sentia falta dos seus toques repentinos, de que ele invadisse o seu espaço pessoal, sentia falta dos seus abraços rápidos e dos sussurros travessos, mas não se atrevia a dizê-lo, sentia-se triste só de pensar nisso. O que Hak pensaria se soubesse que ela queria tocá-lo, que queria estar perto dele ? Provavelmente a veria como um incômodo e zombaria dela. Ela sentia-se lastimável porque o amava, sempre o amara, mas nunca quis perceber, ela o amava mais do que se julgava capaz e isso a assustava, porque tinha certeza de que aqueles sentimentos estavam sendo despendidos em vão, mas ela não se importava, e tudo o que ela realmente queria era vê-lo feliz.

Mas, para que Hak fosse feliz, ela sabia que tinha de libertá-lo, mas não podia, não queria.

A meta que Yona tinha para fazê-lo feliz era tornar-se forte, não só para não ser mais dependente dele e poder dar-lhe a liberdade que ele tanto merecia e que certamente tanto ansiava, mas também para protegê-lo de tudo e de todos.

Ele não precisava de proteção, Yona estava consciente disso, mas ela queria dá-la. Ela queria ser o seu escudo, queria protegê-lo das memórias que obscureciam-lhe o coração, queria dar tudo de si para protegê-lo da dor e da angústia, ela sabia que isso o aborrecia, sabia que ele não precisava de nada dela, que ele era apto o bastante para se virar sozinho, mas não conseguia evitar, não conseguia evitar querer protegê-lo, não conseguia evitar preocupar-se, não conseguia evitar querer ampará-lo.

Ela se sentia fraca, queria fazê-lo entender que, mesmo que ele não quisesse nada, ela daria tudo por ele, mas não sabia como falar, não sabia como enviar a mensagem e ele recebê-la, o medo a invadia e o seu coração pesaroso lhe doía. Não se supunha que o amor era sinônimo de felicidade ? Ela sentia tudo, menos felicidade; sentia desesperança, tristeza, culpa, queria livrar-se de todas essas emoções negativas. Queria ser feliz e fazê-lo feliz, isso era o mais importante, a felicidade de Hak acima de tudo. Mas como poderia conseguir isso ?

A resposta era simples, ela tinha que deixá-lo partir; apesar de saber disso já há um bom tempo, ela não queria aceitar o fato. Tinha que se encher de coragem e entender que, independentemente de Hak deixá-la, ela não estaria sozinha, ela tinha Yun e os dragões, mas sabia que ninguém poderia ocupar o lugar de Hak.

\- Princesa, você está bem ? Vejo que está pálida - a voz de Hak tirou-a de seus sombrios pensamentos, o jovem estava sentado no chão coberto de grama verde, apoiado em uma árvore, afiando a sua lança.

\- Sim, está tudo bem, não se preocupe. Quer vir comigo procurar água ? - ela tentou desviar a atenção do moreno, fazendo-o acompanhá-la para pegar a água que Yun precisava para preparar o jantar.

\- Claro, Shin-ah disse que o rio ficava naquela direção, atrás daquelas árvores, vamos - ele estendeu a mão para pegar o pote que Yona estava segurando, a princesa interpretou equivocadamente aquele ato e segurou-a com a sua mão; a Besta do Trovão congelou-se por um instante, mas não deu indícios de que iria soltá-la, ele pegou a panela com a mão livre e caminhou até o rio, ainda segurando-a.

Quando Yona percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ela soltou-o como se seu toque queimasse-a. O que ela estava fazendo ? Deveria parar de ser dependente de Hak, e ali estava ela, caminhando agarrada a ele, como uma garotinha.

\- O que há ?! - perguntou ele, surpreso com a ação repentina.

\- Nada ! Eu só tenho que evitar tocá-lo... - o que estava fazendo ?! Estava prestes a dizer a Hak que tinha de tornar-se menos dependente dele, que nem sequer deveria tocá-lo, os olhos azuis de Hak observavam-na cheios de consternação, ante o seu olhar Yona corou e continuou a andar, se continuasse fitando as suas íris azuis não chegaria a lugar nenhum, e nunca o deixaria partir. Estava começando a se arrepender por tê-lo forçado a acompanhá-la.

\- Princesa, você tem se comportado de modo estranho nos últimos dias, você sabe que pode confiar em mim se acontecer alguma coisa, não importa o que for, eu farei tudo para resolver o seu problema - ao ouvir essas palavras, Yona não pôde evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas. Sabia que ele faria o que ela lhe pedisse, mas não porque ele quisesse, e sim porque esse era o trabalho dele.

Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, a ruiva virou-se para encarar Hak que, ao ver o estado da garota, arregalou os olhos, derrubou o pote que carregava nas mãos e rapidamente se aproximou dela, estava prestes a segurá-la em seus traços e, como se houvesse um campo de força ao seu redor, afastou-se, dando dois passos para trás. Yona, ao ver a reação do jovem, sentiu o coração dilacerar-se e, sem pensar duas vezes, ela disse:

\- Por favor, me toque, eu quero estar perto de você.

Hak mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Há dias que ele queria tocá-la, mesmo que fosse sem querer, mas não se atrevia a se aproximar dela desde que ela o proibira. O sangue lhe fervia de raiva, inveja e frustração ao ver os seus acompanhantes tocarem-na como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, muitas vezes ele se abstivera de agarrar os dragões às pancadas, porque sabia que não tinha nenhum direito sobre ela. Ele não devia fazer nada senão ficar calado e obedecer, tinha anos de prática. Só lhe era permitido contemplá-la à distância e vê-la sorrir para outras pessoas, e não conseguia evitar sentir-se amaldiçoado. Mas fizera as pazes com isso, por isso não entravam em sua cabeça as palavras que ele tinha acabado de ouvir. Ficou paralisando, com os olhos quase saindo das suas órbitas. Ele imaginara aquilo ?

Yona, ao processar o que tinha dito, assustou-se. Que tolice ela acabara de dizer ?! Porque ela tinha dito aquilo, não tinha ? Hak tinha uma expressão que ela nunca vira, parecia que tinha acabado de comer algo nojento. O susto rapidamente transformou-se em dor, aquela expressão no rosto de Hak a fez sentir-se muito mal; ela começou a correr de volta ao acampamento, mais lágrimas caíam-lhe pelo rosto. Hak reagiu e correu atrás dela o mais rápido que pôde, sem se importar por ter deixado de lado a incumbência da água. Yona chegou ao acampamento e, sem se deparar com ninguém, entrou rapidamente na barraca que dividia com Yun. Alguns segundos depois, Hak chegou e começou a procurá-la com o olhar. Os únicos que estavam ali eram Yun e Jae-ha, já que Shin-ah e Zeno tinham saído para ver se conseguiam caçar alguma coisa, e Kija estava juntando madeira para começar a fogueira.

\- O que está acontecendo ?! E a água ? - alarmado, Yun levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde, já que estava agachado selecionando ervas para usar no jantar.

\- Hak, o que aconteceu, está vindo alguém, alguma coisa ? - Jae-he aproximou-se do aludido, enquanto obrigava-o a olhá-lo nos olhos, alarmando-se ao ver a expressão de pânico do amigo.

\- Onde está a princesa ? - perguntou o moreno, ofegando, ao se libertar do agarrão do dragão verde.

\- Ela está em sua barraca, o que está acontecendo ?

Sem responder, Hak aproximou-se da silenciosamente da barraca, ele quis escancará-la, mas se conteve.

\- Princesa ? - Yona sobressaltou-se ao ouvi-lo, ela pensava que ele tinha ido pegar a água, não esperava que ele a seguisse. Sentia-se estupidamente triste e envergonhada, não se sentia capaz de olhá-lo de frente. Ela tinha dito a coisa mais estúpida de sua vida, e aquela expressão de nojo que Hak fizera iria persegui-la para sempre.

\- Vá embora, eu quero ficar sozinha - foi só o que ela pôde dizer, entre soluços. O jovem não entendia o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente obedeceu e se afastou silenciosamente, assim como havia chegado.

\- Hak, o que está acontecendo ?! - perguntou Yun, alterado.

\- Nada - respondeu ele, tristemente, caminhando na direção de onde tinha deixado caída a panela para pegar a água.

Alguns dias se passaram desde esse incidente, as coisas entre a princesa e seu guardião tinham esfriado ainda mais, eles não se falavam e o ambiente era sempre incômodo entre eles. Yun e os dragões tinham notado a mudança drástica entre ambos e se cansaram de tentar consertar algo que eles não entendiam. Yona evitava com todas as forças ficar a sós com Hak e ele, embora sempre estivesse de olho nela, mantinha a maior distância possível. Nenhum dos dois entendia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas também não tentavam consertar, eles simplesmente se evitavam, sem ousarem dar o primeiro passo. Os pensamentos de Yona tornavam-se mais deprimentes a cada dia que passava, e os de Hak, mais confusos; ambos estavam presos em uma espiral de medo e incompreensão da qual eles não enxergavam a saída.

Jae-he, farto do comportamento infantil de ambos, depois de duas semanas de desconforto no grupo, orquestrou um plano para deixá-los a sós, para que remediassem de uma vez por todas o que os afligia.

\- Muito bem, se queremos saber se realmente há Nadai nesta cidadezinha, nós temos que nos dividir em grupos. Yun, Zeno e Kija, vão averiguar com os comerciantes; como vocês têm rostos inocentes, eles não irão desconfiar de vocês. Shin-ah e eu vamos até os arredores da cidade para investigar qualquer movimento suspeito. Yona, querida, nós estamos muito perto da capital, então é melhor que você fique de fora desta missão; imagine o que aconteceria se alguém reconhecesse você ou Hak - ele tinha planejado perfeitamente as suas palavras, para que nenhum dos dois pudesse questioná-lo. Eles sabiam que o jovem de cabelos verdes tinha razão, mas mesmo assim ambos começaram a protestar contra ele - Acalmem-se, nós não vamos demorar - e, antes que pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, viram os seus amigos desaparecerem entre as árvores.

Houve um silêncio sepulcral, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a encarar o outro. Yona suspirou e entrou imediatamente em sua barraca. Hak foi se sentar com a sua lança o mais longe que pôde, sem perder a barraca do seu campo de visão. Ambos sentiam-se estúpidos, mas não parecia que iam fazer nada para consertar esse fato. Yona deitou-se sobre os cobertores espalhados da barraca e olhou para o teto. Ela refletira muito sobre a tolice que dissera e percebeu que só tinha piorado a situação, Hak tinha uma expressão ainda mais infeliz do que antes e, embora se sentisse magoada devido à expressão que ele tinha desta vez, não pôde deixar de se preocupar com ele; ele tinha passado algumas semanas terríveis, e ela sabia que a única solução disponível era aquela da qual dispunha desde o princípio: deixá-lo ir embora.

Respirando várias vezes, ela repassou mentalmente, antes de sair, tudo o que ia lhe dizer. Aquele era o momento. A liberdade tinha chegado para Hak e ela ia se obrigar a engolir toda a sua dor e lágrimas para finalmente fazê-lo feliz. Saiu apavorada da barraca e procurou-o pelas redondezas. Viu-o sentado em um tronco, ao longe, olhando atentamente ao seu redor; ela quis voltar novamente para a barraca e não sair até que os outros voltassem, mas se conteve. O momento era agora. Assustada com o que ia acontecer, ela aproximou-se lentamente com as pernas trêmulas, até onde estava o jovem de olhos azuis, que, ao perceber que a princesa se aproximava, mostrou uma expressão preocupada.

\- Está tudo bem ? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

\- Precisamos conversar - respondeu Yona, em voz baixa; limpando a garganta, ela olhou-o nos olhos e disse: - Não posso mais continuar assim, Hak - ele, achando que a princesa finalmente ia consertar tudo, quis interrompê-la, mas ela o impediu - Espere, deixe-me terminar. Quero que você saiba que eu não pretendo arruinar a sua vida mais do que já arruinei,você está livre e pode ir quando quiser, volte para o seu lar com Mundok e Tai-Yeon, e seja feliz por todos nós - Hak sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto e sentiu medo, um medo que não sentia desde que a seqüestraram quando eles eram crianças, um medo maior do que o que sentiu quando a montanha onde Shin-ah vivia a capturou, medo de piscar os olhos e não voltar a vê-la.

Yona não podia continuar olhando-o, temia que o seu rosto de dor se tornasse de alegria diante dela e deu meia-volta, decidiu ir e soltar toda essa dor que sentia no peito em um lugar no qual os seus olhos azuis não a encontrassem.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora ? - foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, esquecendo-se das formalidades, nem pensou em se referir respeitosamente a ela, queria fazê-la dar meia-volta e dizer na sua cara que não precisava mais dele, já que ele era um estorvo para ela, e então gritar-lhe que a amava, e que, mesmo que ela o obrigasse, ele não poderia deixá-la. Mas não pôde, parecia que o seu corpo havia esquecido como reagir e que ele estava preso no tronco em que estava sentado. Yona ficou congelada ao ouvir o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, e o tom em que ele disse isso não era de irritação, era algo pior, era tudo o que ela queria evitar, era tristeza. Ela pensou que sua liberdade lhe daria a maior das alegrias e não exatamente o contrário. Sentiu o seu mundo entrar em colapso quando ousou olhar para ele. Hak tina o rosto carregado de dor, e grossas lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto. Yona também começou a chorar.

\- Eu só quero que você seja feliz - disse ela, receosa, aproximando-se novamente - Quero que você seja mais feliz do que tudo - ela ajoelhou-se diante dele, segurando-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos, tentando secar as lágrimas que jorravam sem parar.

Hak sentia-se patético, chorando como um garotinho cujo brinquedo favorito lhe tivesse sido tirado, mas não podia evitar. O simples fato de pensar que não poderia mais estar ao lado dela o fazia querer morrer, mas para ele, as palavras dela eram lei, e, se era o que ela dizia, ele tinha que obedecer.

\- Se isso a faz feliz, eu vou embora - disse ele, finalmente levantando-se do maldito tronco e afastando-se dela; sabia que aquelas coisas que ela tinha acabado dei dizer sobre a sua felicidade eram apenas para que não se sentisse tão mal, no fim das contas ele era só um guarda maçante a quem o seu pai lhe confiara, e do qual ela não precisava mais.

\- Por que você não entende que eu quero que você seja feliz ? - disse ela, aborrecida com a atitude dele, sabia que tinha acabado de dar-lhe a liberdade, mas ainda não queria deixá-lo partir - Por que você não pode dizer "obrigado e boa sorte em sua..."

\- PORQUE EU NÃO POSSO SER FELIZ SE NÃO FOR AO SEU LADO ! - a paciência de Hak estava acabando, aquela mulher ia matá-lo, ele sacudiu-lhe o aperto, irritado, ao perceber que a princesa achava que estar com ela era a causa de sua angústia, quando, de fato, era a única coisa que o mantinha com vida.

Os olhos de Yona arregalaram-se após ela tê-lo ouvido gritar essas palavras.

\- Mentiroso. Você acha que não percebi que só de pensar em se aproximar de mim lhe dá nojo ? - a raiva também começava a tomar conta de Yona, ela não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, a expressão que ele fizera quando ela lhe disse para tocá-la ainda estava gravada em sua retina.

\- Mas do que você está falando ? Você não percebe que a única coisa que eu faço é reprimir o desejo de tê-la em meus braços ? - Hak não agüentava mais e, entre gritos, confessou-lhe a verdade.

\- Então faça isso de uma vez, porque a única coisa que eu quero é estar perto de você ! - Yona também gritou, frustrada.

Hak não pensou duas vezes, e com três passos largos chegou até onde ela estava e fez o que há tempos desejava fazer; tomando-a em seus braços, estreitando-a contra ele, querendo unir-se a ela, preenchendo os pulmões com a sua doce essência, e beijando-a; ele beijou-a como se não houvesse amanhã, e Yona correspondeu-o com o mesmo desejo, a mesma necessidade. A dor que se acumulou em seu peito durante meses desapareceu instantaneamente quando os seus lábios se tocaram, finalmente a peça que faltava tinha chegado, entre beijos eles confessaram o amor mútuo que durante tanto tempo tinham guardado e compreenderam que a única forma de alcançarem a felicidade era juntos, perto um do outro.

Jae-ha assistia acena do topo de uma árvore próxima.

\- Maldita sangue de dragão, não seja tão barulhenta, assim é melhor ! - disse ele, esfregando o peito, o qual lhe dois pelo que tinha acabado de presenciar - Agora eu me pergunto, quanto tempo vai levar para eles pararem de se beijar ? - dando um suspiro, ele foi em direção à cidade mais próxima, enquanto bolava um plano para distrair por algum tempo os seus companheiros, que estavam esperando-o.

* * *

**N/A:** No fim, Hak também sofreu um pouco, hahahaha. Não esqueçam de deixar os seus comentários, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a minha primeira tradução de Akatsuki no Yona. Eu tive um pouco de trabalho para traduzir esta fic, mas, enfim... aqui está ela. E eu espero que vocês gostem de mais esta tradução.

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
